Unspoken
by floonmoon
Summary: A German Story: Ally trifft auf einen alten Bekannten aus ihrer Collegezeit...


Body

"Unspoken"**__**

**__**

Autor: flo on moon 

Email: floonmoon@aol.com mailto:floonmoon@aol.com 

Serie: Ally McBeal 

Sprache: Deutsch 

Teil: 1/1 

Erste Veröffentlichung 06.06.2001 

Disclaimer: Ally McBeal und alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Ich verwende sie nur aus Spaß, nicht um Profit zu machen****

****Feedfack ist erwünscht!:) 

****

****

**Szene 1**

_Song: Vonda Shepard: "Sweet Inspiration"_

_Ally läuft auf der Straße, gedankenversunken. Auf einmal steht vor ihr ein gutaussehender Bekannter aus der Studienzeit - Andrew. _****

****

Andrew Hi! Sind Sie nicht Ally? Ally McBeal? 

Ally(schaut erstaunt) Ja. Kennen wir uns? 

AndrewIch bin Andrew Loyed. Wir haben zusammen studiert. 

Ally(nach kurzem Überlegen) Oh ja! Andrew! Wow. Hi, na wie gehts? 

Andrew(grinst) Danke gut. Du hast Dich überhaupt nicht verändert. 

AllyOh...(grinst) nun ja, Du Dich umso mehr. (wird rot als sie bemerkt,dass sie in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten ist) 

Andrew(lächelt) ****

****AllyIch meinte natürlich zum Positiven. Oh ja, Du hast Dich wirklich sehr zum Positiven hin verändert. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass Du vorher nicht gutaussehend gewesen bist. (grinst verlegen) Aber wie das nun mal so ist, verändern sich alle Menschen. Nicht wahr? Jeder verändert sich, und es waren immerhin ein paar Jahre. Und in ein paar Jahren passiert viel. (holt erst mal Luft) 

Andrew(lächelt noch immer) Wollen wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen? 

Ally(nervös) Einen Kaffee? Ja. Ja, natürlich. Gehen wir einen Kaffee trinken. Auf gehts! Einen Kaffee! 

__

_Beide gehen zusammen in ein Café._

_--Titelsong: Vonda Shepard: "Searching my soul"--_****

****__

__**Szene 2**

****_Ally kommt in Gedanken verloren in die Kanzlei. Die anderen Mitarbeiter und Partner sitzen am Konferenztisch_

__

__John: Wo warst Du denn Ally?****

****AllyWo ich war? Wie meinst Du das, wo ich war? 

JohnEs ist bereits nach 10. 

RichardDas Meeting hat schon vor einer halben Stunde begonnen. 

Ling(sarkastisch zu Nelle) Wahrscheinlich hat sie wieder einen mittelklasse Typ getroffen mit dem sie unbedingt einen Kaffee trinken musste. 

Ally(wird knallrot) Er war KEIN Mittelklassetyp! 

JohnEin Mann? Du bist wegen eines Mannes zu spät gekommen? 

Nelle(zu Ling) Hast Du Ally etwa nachspioniert? 

LingNein, aber ich durchschaue sie. Wie fast jede Frau. 

Ally(wirft Ling einen giftigen Blick zu) 

Ling(schaut überlegen zurück) 

RichardNun, Ally, Du wirst Dich heute um den Fall Loyed gegen Franks kümmern. 

John, zweiter Anwalt. 

Sonst noch was? Gut, dann los! (geht) 

AllyHat er eben Loyed gesagt? 

JohnHat er - wieso? 

AllyOh, ich dachte nur, vielleicht kenne ich ihn... 

Ling(hinter ihr) Vielleicht war es der Typ von heute Morgen? 

Ally(dreht sich erschrocken um) 

Ling (geht davon) 

**Szene 3**

****_Unisextoilette_****

****__

__Nelle(zu Ling) Erzähl es mir. 

Ling(schminckt sich) Was? 

NelleDu weißt, was ich meine. 

LingKeine Ahnung, Nelle. 

NelleWie Du das gemacht hast. Mit Ally. Woher wusstest Du, warum sie zu spät kam? 

LingDas habe ich doch gesagt. Ich durchschaue sie. 

Nelle(ungläubig) Ich glaube Dir kein Wort. 

LingIn Ordnung. Ich habe ihr nachspioniert 

NelleDu warst die ganze Zeit im Büro. 

LingIch meinte ja auch nicht mich. 

NelleSondern? 

LingAnnika. 

NelleAnnika? 

LingJa, eine Spionin. 

NelleDu hast eine Spionin auf Ally angesetzt?? 

Ling(kühl) Sie rief mich an, als Ally mit ihm im Café saß. 

NelleWeißt Du Ling, manchmal finde sogar ich wirklich, dass Du zu weit gehts! 

(Nelle verlässt die Toilette) 

(Eine Spülung geht, Ally tritt aus einer Kabine) 

LingAlly. 

AllyLing. (in Gedanken packt Ally Ling in eine Abfalltüte und lässt sie an den Füßen aus dem Fenster hängen, Ling ruft verzweifelt um Hilfe) 

(Ally verlässt die Toilette) 

_(Ling allein, geht in eine Kabine und sinkt nieder)_

_(Richard betritt die Toilette und erschreckt als der Ling entdeckt) _

RichardLing, was tust Du immer noch hier? 

LingIch glaube zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich einen wirklichen Fehler gemacht. 

RichardMhm... 

LingWas soll ich nun tun, Richard? 

RichardDas Wichtigste ist, nach einem Fehler, seinen Stolz wiederzufinden. Dann sehen wir weiter - Fishismus. 

LingIch werde diese Toilette nicht wieder verlassen können. 

RichardDu wirst. 

LingIch kann mich keinem da draußen zeigen. 

RichardAuch nicht, wenn ich Dir meine Kniekehlenmassage anbiete? 

Ling(steht auf, geht zu Richard) Eventuell doch... 

RichardZuvor musst Du Dich bei Ally entschuldigen. 

LingDu findest also auch, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. 

RichardNun - die meisten Menschen würde es so sehen. 

LingIch werde sofort zu ihr gehen. 

RichardFein. Und vergiss Deinen Fall nicht. 12 Uhr ist Anhörung. 

LingUnd was ist mit meiner Massage? 

Richard Alles zu seiner Zeit. Aber wenn Du darauf bestehst..heute Abend gegen 10 hätte ich etwas Zeit...(blickt auf die Uhr) 

Ling(sofort) Ich bin da. 

RichardAber erst zu Ally! 

_(sie verlassen beide die Toilette)_

**Szene 4**

****

****_Nelle stürmt zu John ins Büro, knallt die Tür zu._

__

__NelleWas ist eigentlich mit Dir los? 

JohnWas?! 

NelleDu hast heute den ganzen Tag noch kein einziges Wort mit mir geredet 

JohnIch habe 'Guten Morgen' gesagt! 

NelleOh. Vielen Dank. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen. 

JohnIch müsste eher fragen, was mit _Dir_ los ist. 

NelleMit mir? (empört) _Du _bist es, der hier ständig ausweicht. Und es geht nicht erst seit heute so. Schon seit Tagen redest Du kaum noch ein Wort mit mir. Und Abends drehst Du Dich weg ohne mich nur einmal anzusehen. 

JohnDas ist nicht wahr. 

NelleAch nein? Was war gestern Abend? Und vorgestern? 

JohnIch glaube Du übertreibst. 

NelleDas finde ich überhaupt nicht. Und ich denke auch, es ist Zeit es endlich anzusprechen. Du liebst Ally nicht wahr? 

JohnAlly?!! 

NelleJa. In Wirklichkeit hast Du sie schon immer geliebt. Und dabei hast Du mir in Wirklichkeit nie eine Chance gegeben, und nie ernsthaft gedacht, Du könntest mich jemals genauso lieben, wie Du sie liebst. Ist es nicht so? 

JohnAlso, Nelle, das ist...das ist einfach absurd! 

NelleIch habe gesehen, wie Du sie ansiehst. Glaube mir John, ich weiß, was es heißt zu lieben, und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass Du mich nicht liebst. Und es auch nie getan hast. 

JohnDu weißt genau, dass ich Dich geliebt habe. 

NelleGeliebt habe... Aber Du liebst mich nicht. 

JohnSo, habe ich das nicht gesagt! 

Nelle Aber Du hast es so gemeint, John. Es ist besser wenn Du ausziehst. 

_(Richard schaut zur Tür hinein)_

__RichardWer zieht sich aus? ...Hmm... 

Ähh, John, hast Du Ally gesehen? 

N.+J.Richard!!! 

RichardMhh..ja. 

_(Richard verschwindet wieder)_

_Es ist einen Augenblick Stille im Raum_

__NelleIch gehe jetzt besser. Ich habe noch einen Termin beim Gericht. 

JohnJa, ich...ich hab auch noch zu tun. Eine Zeugenaussage durchgehen. 

Nelle...Okay. 

JohnJa... 

_(Nelle geht zögerlich, John bleibt allein)_

__

**Szene 5**

****_Ling betritt Allys Büro, Ally sitzt mit dem Rücken zur Tür an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrt aus dem Fenster._

__

__Ling Kann ich mit Dir reden? 

Ally(treht sich langsam um) Oh. Ling. (lächelt etwas unbeholfen)****

****LingIch möchte das hier nicht unnötig hinauszögern. 

Ally(schüttelt ein wenig sarkastisch den Kopf) 

LingEs tut mir leid. Es war ein Fehler eine Spionin auf Dich anzusetzen. Es war purer Neid. 

Ally(erstaunt) Ähh... wie bitte? Purer Neid? 

Ling(schnell und ernst) Auf Dein Leben. Dein kleines aber emotionales Leben. Emotionen waren das, was ich nie hatte. Nun bin ich sicher, dass ich sie auch nicht will. 

AllyÄhh...ja und wieso nicht? (neugierig) 

LingZu schmerzhaft. 

Ich wünsche die Sache hiermit zu bereinigen. Ist das in Ordnung? 

Ally.....Ja. ja, in Ordnung. (immer noch erstaunt) 

LingGut, ich habe nämlich einen Termin. 

_(Ling verlässt das Büro, das Telefon klingelt und Elaine betritt den Raum)_

__ElaineEs ist Andrew (breit grinsend)__

_(Ally nimmt den Höhrer in ihrem Büro ab)_

AllyHallo? 

AndrewHallo Ally. 

AllyWie komm ich denn zu der Ehre mitten am Tag von Dir angerufen zu werden? (lächelt) 

AndrewGehört sich das nicht für einen Gentleman? 

AllyOh... Naja, ...nicht für jeden. 

AndrewDer Grund warum ich anrufe, ich fahre heute Abend nach Denver. 

AllyDenver? 

AndrewIch besitze dort ein Haus. In den Sommermonaten lebe ich dort. 

Es liegt ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt. 

AllyOh! 

AndrewFalls Du möchtest könntest Du mich besuchen kommen. 

AllyBesuchen? Das, das klingt großartig... (wird rot) 

AndrewÜberleg es Dir. Ich habe Elaine meine Adresse hinterlassen. 

AllyJa, das werde ich. 

_(Andrew legt auf)_

Ally(den Höhrer noch in der Hand) Das werde ich bestimmt... 

**Szene 6**

_Renee und Ally abends in ihrem Apartement_****

****

****ReneeWie willst Du bis nach Denver kommen, wenn Dein Auto in der Werksatt ist? 

Ally(spontan) Mit dem Zug? 

Renee Mit dem Zug? 

Ally Vielleicht fährt auch ein Bus. 

Renee(ironisch) Ich wette da bemerkt er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Hast Du ihm von Deinem Abenteuer in der Waschanlage erzählt? Vielleicht wird er ja skeptisch, wenn Du ohne Dein Auto dorthin kommst.... 

AllyDas ist _nicht_ komisch!- (in Gedanken) Aber es war gut! Hmm..das war es...richtig gut... 

Rene Ally? 

Ally Was? ... Nun ja, da dachte ich mir wäre es doch ideal mit dem Zug zu fahren, oder etwa nicht? Und am Abend fahre ich einfach wieder zurück. 

ReneeMoment (überlegt)... Du fährst - mit dem Zug - die ganze Strecke bis nach Denver zu Andrew und ziehst nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht bei ihm zu übernachten?! 

Ally: So gut kenne ich ihn nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich gleich mit ihm schlaf...aehh...bei ihm ..bei....ihm schlafen will! (wird rot) 

Renee(grinst) 

Ally (wendet sich mit einem ärgerlichen Blick ab) 

_(es klingelt, Ally öffent die Tür, Andrew steht davor)_

AllyAndrew! Ich dachte, Du seist bereits auf dem Weg nach Denver. 

AndrewIch fahre in einer Stunde. Zuvor wollte ich Dich noch mal sehen. 

Ally(wird rot) 

Andrew...darf ich reinkommen? 

AllyOh...Ja, sicher. Natürlich. 

Renee (im Hintergrund) Ally wollte Sie besuchen kommen! 

Ally(wirft Renee einen mißdankenden Blick zu) 

AndrewIst das wahr? 

AllyEigentlich nicht. 

AndrewOh. Schade. Wir haben ja ein Haus. Du hättest auch dort übernachten können. 

AllyNun ja, eigentlich meinte ich, dass mein Auto in der Werkstatt ist. 

_(Renee läuft lächelnd an den beiden vorbei, Ally blickt sie grimmig an)_

AndrewNaja, meine Frau hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt. Aber da Dein Auto... 

AllyDeine Frau??? 

AndrewHatte ich sie nicht erwähnt? 

Ally(schockiert) Nein, das hattest Du nicht. 

AndrewDu meinst, ich hätte es tun sollen? (lächelt) 

Ally (steht der Mund offen) .... Ja! Ich finde das wäre fair gewesen. Schließlich wusstest Du von mir, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin. 

AndrewIch habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Single bin! 

Ally(immer noch geschockt) Nein. Aber meinst Du nicht, dass es unfair war, mich so im Unklaren gelassen zu haben? 

AndrewDu hast Dir Chancen bei mir ausgerechnet? 

Ally(der Schock geht in Wut über) Ich glaube ich habe mich nicht geirrt. Du hast Dich kein bisschen verändert. Eigentlich warst Du schon immer so arrogant! 

AndrewIst das jetzt die Reaktion darauf, dass Du einen Mann nicht haben kannst? 

Ally(wütend) Ich WILL Dich auch nicht! Ich brauchen keinen Mann, der sich selbst für das beste Wesen auf der Erde hält und andere als dumm abstempelt. Sowas habe ich nämlich nicht nötig! 

Renee (kommt hinzu) Da stimme ich Ally voll und ganz zu! Es ist wohl besser, Du gehst jetzt!! 

(Andrew geht, Ally bleibt verwirrt mit Renee zurück, welche sie in den Arm nimmt) 

_Song: Vonda Shepard: "Neighborhood"Ally wird wieder an ihre Zeit mit Billy erinnert. Das Lied läuft immer noch, als Ally am nächsten Tag in ihrem Büro sitzt. In Ally's Tagtraum kommt Georgia auf Billy und sie zu und lächelt sie gehässig an. In dem Moment betritt Georgia tatsächlich das Büro und Ally schreckt auf._

__

__**Szene 7**

****

****GeorgiaHallo Ally! 

AllyGeorgia! Oh! ähhh..Hi! Na, wie gehts? (wird rot) 

GeorgiaAlles in Ordnung? 

AllyWie meinst Du das, alles in Ordnung? 

GeorgiaNur so. Eine ganz alltägliche Frage nicht? 

AllyAlltäglich? - Ja. Sicher. 

GeorgiaAlly? Was ist los? 

AllyNichst. Es geht mir gut. Es geht mir...gut. 

GeorgiaSag es mir. 

AllyAch es ist nur wegen Andrew. Er ist verheiratet. 

GeorgiaDas tut mir leid. 

AllyAch nein. Nein, das brauch es nicht. Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass so etwas kommen würde. Weißt Du Georgia, man gewöhnt sich einfach nach einiger Zeit daran. Man gewöhnt sich daran, allein aufzuwachen, zu frühstücken und aus dem Haus zu gehen. Man gewöhnt sich daran, Abends in eine leere Wohnung zu kommen und auch daran, allein einzuschlafen. 

Wann war ich das letzte Mal ernsthaft verliebt? Es kommt mir vor als wäre es bereits eine Ewigkeit her. _(Ally hat sich wieder zum Fenster gedreht)_

__GeorgiaDu weißt Ally, Andrew war nicht der letzte Mann, den Du getroffen hast. 

Ally(seufzt) Ja, ich weiß. 

_(Georgia setzt sich zu Ally an den Schreibtisch; Ally dreht sich wieder um)_

__GeorgiaDu wirst jemanden finden, der Dich genauso lieben wird, wie Du es tust. 

Ally(flüstert) Danke. 

_(Georgia nimmt Allys Hand)_

__

__**Szene 8**

****

****_Nelle steigt zu John in den Aufzug. Langes Schweigen als sie hochfahren._

_Kurz bevor sich der Fahrstuhl öffnet, beginnt John zu sprechen._

__JohnNelle... 

Nelle Ja? 

JohnWas Du gestern zu mir gesagt hast, das... 

_(der Aufzug öffnet sich)_

__NelleWas?__

_(beide stehen noch einen Moment da, dann verlassen sie den Fahrstuhl ohne ein weiteres Wort)_****

****

**Szene 9**

****

****Richard: Ally. Die Sitzung beginnt gleich. Beeil Dich! 

AllySitzung? 

RichardIn der Sache Loyeds gegen Franks. 

Ally(erschreckt) Wie ist es schon 14 Uhr? 

RichardKurz vor. Beeil Dich! 

_(Ally betritt das Konverenzzimmer, Andrew, seine Frau Jody und ihr Anwalt, sowie Richard und John sitzen schon am Tisch, Ally setzt sich, es ist ihr unangehm)_

RichardSo, sind wir vollzähling? Beginnen wir. 

Wie lautet die Anklage? 

JodyEs gibt keine Anklage. 

RichardWie meinen Sie das, es gibt keine Anklage? 

Jody's A.Meine Mandantin hat die Klage zurückgezogen. 

_(Richard sitzt mit offenem Mund da)_

__AndrewJa, wir haben beschlossen uns außergerichtlich zu einigen. 

JodyDas heißt, wir wollen die Scheidung nicht mehr. 

AllySagten sie eben Scheidung? 

Jody's A.Nach einem Streit hatten beide die Scheidung eingereicht. Der größte Streitpunkt dabei war das Haus. 

AllyDas Haus? (zu Andrew:) DAS Haus in Denver? 

AndrewÄhh..ja. 

AllyDas hast Du ebenso gekonnt weggelassen. Du bist also nicht nur unehrlich, sondern auch noch feige? 

RichardAlly! 

AllyNein, nichts da mit 'Ally'! Hat Ihnen Ihr Mann erzählt dass er mich nach Denver eingeladen hat, Mrs. Loyed? Oder hat er Ihnen das etwa verschwiegen? 

JodyEr hat es mir heute Morgen erzählt. Ebenso, dass er mit Ihnen Kaffee trinken war. 

AllyDas war alles? Hat er nicht erwähnt, dass er sehr eindeutig mit mir geflirtet hat? 

_(Andrew sitzt unbeteiligt daneben)_

JodyMiss McBeal, ich bin mir sicher, das haben sich falsch verstanden. 

Ally(empört) Fragen Sie ihn doch! Fragen Sie Andrew. Er hat definitiv mit mir geflirtet. Es war unmöglich misszuverstehen. 

JodyIch brauche ihn nicht zu fragen. Denn das habe ich bereits heute Morgen getan. 

AllyDas heißt, Sie glauben ihm?...Natürlich glauben Sie ihm. Er ist Ihr Mann. 

Dann war die Scheidung wohl nicht ernst gemeint. 

Jody's A.Das war sie durchaus. Doch da unsere Arbeit nun getan ist, sehe ich keinen Grund, das Meeting weiter fortzusetzten. Alles weitere ist privat zu regeln. 

JohnIch sehe es ebenso. Die Sache ist hiermit beendet. _(sie stehen auf)_

__AllyDie Sache ist hiermit noch keinesfalls beendet! 

RichardAlly. 

JohnLass uns gehen. 

_(John umfasst Allys Schulter und sie verlassen den Raum)_

AllyIch will aber nicht gehen! Hey, was soll das?__

__

**Szene 10**

****

****_In der Bar, Song: Vonda Shepard: "Confetti"_

_Ally, Georgia und Elaine sitzen zusammen an einem Tisch_

__AllyManchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass das Leben für mich immer wieder gleich verläuft. Und ich jedes Mal den gleichen Männern begegne. 

ElaineAlly, nicht einmal ich glaube, dass alle Männer gleich sind und nur auf Sex hinauswollen. 

AllyNicht? (grinst) 

ElaineDurchaus nicht. Es laufen so viele sensible und gefühlvolle Männer da draußen herum, und sie warten nur darauf, dass eine Frau wie ich - oder Du - oder Georgia vorbeikommt um sie zu heiraten. 

AllyUnd wo sind dann diese ganzen wundervollen Männer, wenn ich auf der Straße bin? 

GeorgiaWahrscheinlich sind sie geblendet von deinem Idealismus, Ally. (lächelt) 

Ally(seufzt) Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber ich glaube nun zu wissen, dass ich keinen Mann brauche um glücklich zu sein. 

ElaineEben. Wir werden Dich nicht im Stich lassen, Ally. Obwohl ich mir 

überlege, dass auch nichts gegen einen wirklichen Mann spricht. 

_(alle lachen, Richard kommt hinzu und setzt sich)_

RichardHat jemand was von einem wirklichen Mann gesagt? 

AllyDu warst ausnahmsweise mal nicht gemeint, Richard. (lächelt) 

_(Renee kommt, gefolgt von Ling)_

__AllyAch da sind sie ja, alle meine Freunde! (sie blickt erwartungsvoll zu Ling) 

LingDu weißt, ich lege keinen Wert auf Freundschaft. 

ReneeWie wäre es mit tanzen? 

ElaineUhh..Liebend gern (steht auf und bewegt sich tanzend nach vorn) 

(Renee geht ebenfalls nach vorn) 

RichardNun, ja, wenn schon denn schon, so heißt es doch, oder? 

Ling? (macht eine auffordernde Geste, beide gehen nach vorn) 

AllyIch schätze nun liegt es an uns. Worauf warten wir? 

_(Ally steht auf und nimmt Georgia an die Hand mit zur Tanzfläche, sie folgt etwas zögernd, dann tanzen alle, das Lied klingt langsam aus...)_

__

__**Szene 11**

****

****_Song: Vonda Shepard: "Baby Don't You Break My Heart Slow"_

_John sitzt allein in seinem Büro im Dunkeln und spielt mit den Schuhen, die sich per Fernbedienung höher und niedriger einstellen lassen._

_Nelle sitzt allein zu Hause in ihrem Bett. Auf dem Nachttisch liegt ihre Haarbürste. Sie hat ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen aber schaut aus dem Fenster._

_John blickt ebenso mit den Schuhen in der Hand aus seinem Büro aus dem Fenster. Eine einzelne Schneeflocke fällt vom Himmel. Eine weitere. Es beginnt zu schneien._

_Beiden sitzen getrennt und allein da und sehen den ersten Schnee in diesem Winter fallen._

__

__

__--- THE END --- 

Please send me some feedback! :) 


End file.
